The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunsurfsirou’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Petunia plants with trailing habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Petunia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code name SB-W, not patented. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the mutation parent selection in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in October, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since October, 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.